deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Mael Radec
An unmatched strategist and ruthlessly efficient soldier, Colonel Mael Radec was both one of the leaders of the Helghan Empire's military forces and the head bodyguard of the Empire's founder, Scholar Visari. Radec commanded fierce respect from his troops and enemies- not only for his strong sense of honor and ruthless tactics that instilled fear in the ISA forces, but also because he was one of the only high-ranking members of the hierarchy to come from the same "lower class" as his fellow Helghast soldiers- forcing him to wear his re-breather and heavy armor. His influence was felt deeply throughout Helghan society, to the point where he had an Academy named for him, from which hundreds of new Soldiers were trained up to fight for Visari's Empire every year. When the ISA laid siege to Helghan, Radec lead the defenses in the capital, Pyrrhus City. While the fighting would ultimately lead to the deaths of both the Colonel and Scholar Visari, the damage done in return was immense, and Radec personally saw to the death of legendary ISA hero (and playable character of the first game) Colonel Jan Templar. Battle vs. Saren Arterius (by So-Pro Warrior) Hovering over the planet Helghan... The Reaper Sovereign along with a entire Geth Fleet stands ready as Geth Forces invade Helghan below. Inside Sovereign Saren Arterius waits impatiently for the Geth Forces to capture Helghan when Matriarch Benezia walks in. "What's taking those damm Synthetics so long?" Saren says "Unfortunetly sir these Helghast are putting up quite a huge fight then expected especially with their "primative" technology." Benezia says "The last clue to the Conduit is on this planet and these foolish natives are making me loose precious time." Saren says "We have captured a Helghast soldier as a prisoner and we were able to get the name of the man in charge of the defense." Benezia says "What's his name?" Saren asks "His name is Colonel Mael Radec a well respected Leader who has lead the forces of Helghan and who's strategies always repel an invasion force and cause a lot of casualties." Benezia says "Then it's simple take out his Mael Radec and these fools will fall. Get me 4 shock troopers." Saren says "Yes sir." Benezia says and walks off. In Pyrrhus City on Helghan... "Sir we have been able to keep the enemy force from advancing to far in we have them still pinned at the beachhead." A Helghast Elite Shock Trooper says "Excellent we'll repel these fools just like all of the others who have invaded before them." Mael Radec said Just then something strange catches the attention of Radec when he notices a Geth Transport ship flying towards their position. "ENEMY DROPSHIP INCOMING TO ARMS!" Radec yells The other Helghast Elite Shock Troopers grab their StA-52 Assault Rifles and get ready for combat. "Where's the Arc Tower fire that dropship out of the Air NOW!" Radec says A nearby Arc Tower fires at the Geth Dropship but only hits the engine and the Geth Dropship falls onto the ground and lands in front of Radec and his men. Radec takes out his StA-18 Pistol and aims at the Geth Dropship and waits for signs of movement. "You two go check it out." Radec says to two of his men. Two Elite Shock Troopers move in on the Geth Dropship and while one checks the front the other goes to the back and looks around and notices the body of a Geth Shock Trooper. He kicks the body over to make sure it's dead. "All clear over here!" The two Helghast say Just then the Geth Shock Trooper awakens, grabs the nearby Katana Shotgun and just as the Helghast soldier turns the Geth fires a blows a hole into the Helghast troopers body . The other Elite Shock Trooper starts to run back towards Radec and the other Helghast troopers, Radec orders his men into cover just as Saren kicks open a hatch so he and the other Geth Shock Troopers can get out. The other Geth Shock Trooper charges out of cover and fires his Katana at the Helghast but the Helghast are out of range and the retreating Helghast turns around and fires at the Geth Shock Trooper and riddles the synthetic full of lead . Saren gets up and then uses his Biotics to lift the Helghast Shock Trooper into the air "Wha..Hey wha.. what's going ON HELP ME SOMEBODY!" The Helghast Elite Shock Trooper yells in fear Saren takes out his HWMA Master Assault Rifle and fires on the levitating Helghast trooper and kills him . Radec finishes reloading his StA-18 pistol and pops out of cover takes aim at a Geth Shock Troopers head and fires at the Geth and manages to score a headshot . Saren orders his Geth forward and casts a Barrier using his Biotics to protect him as the Geth move forward Radec orders his men to retreat and fires of a burst of rounds at Saren but Saren's Barrier protects him. As the Geth move forward unknown to them one of the Helghast stayed behined and gets his LS13 Shotgun ready as one of the Geth get close enough The Helghast jumps out and blows the head off of the Geth but not before Saren takes out his HMWP Basic Pistol and puts two rounds in the Helghast trooper one in the head and another in the stomach . Saren and the last Geth keep moving forward until Saren orders the Geth to stop and Saren then looks to his right puts up his Pistol and fires it three times and a Elite Shock Trooper Helghast falls down dead however Radec jumps out of cover and tosses a Teslite grenade at Saren and the Geth and quickly gets back into cover. Saren dives for cover and barely dodges the grenade but the grenade kills the Geth Shock Trooper . Saren pops out of cover and fires off a couple of rounds at Radec's location but Radec is able to dodge the shots and fires off a couple of rounds from his pistol but runs out and goes for his modified StA-3 LMG and pops out of cover and opens up on Saren's position, Saren runs to better cover but his Barrier and Kinetic Barrier take the brute force of the LMG and are destroyed. Saren blind fires at Radec with his pistol till he finds out he only has one thermal clip left and so charges up, pops out of cover and uses his Biotics to push Radec back with a large force and Radec is sent flying and gets impaled on a sticking out pole. Radec begins to cough up blood on the inside of his helmet and begins to lose his sight as he begins to die. Radec raises his LMG with what's left of his strength in an attempt to kill Saren but Saren simply pushes the gun up and puts his pistol on the chin of Radec and says "You're a fool for thinking you could stop the return of the Reapers." Saren says "I have no idea what the Hell you are talking about but your...(cough) a fool for thinking you can take Helghan...(cough)" Radec says "Your people are in my way and no one will stop me or the return of the Reapers" Saren says Sarne then pulls the trigger of his pistol and ends Mael Radec's life Saren then raises his hand and yells in victory. Winner:Saren Arterius Expert's Opinion While Mael Radec had the majority of X-Factors he only dominated in the ones that involved leadership, and tactics including health and discipline. Saren dominated in the important ones like training, combat experience, and intelligence, and had the much more better long range weapons. In the end Saren while he was not healthy in mental ways you just cannot forget that this guy almost brought about the end of the galaxy he was trained from a much more younger age, he had more years of frontline combat experience, he was cunning in many ways he just had more years of everything and for being mentally unhealthy sure was close to bringning about the end of the galaxy. The original battle, weapons and votes can be found here. Category:Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Special Forces Warriors Category:Covert Warriors Category:Playstation Warriors Category:Anti-Villain Warriors Category:Alien Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors